Life's Challenges
by cloemarrie
Summary: Summary: She's in love with him but she was forced to marry someone else. Will she return to her soul mate or stay in the arranged marriage? Find out when you venture into a world where arranged marriages are common place and women have no rights. AU.


**Hi! Here's the story I wrote for the Fandom for Oklahoma compilation! I would love to thank Jyl Way and tracie1976 for betaing this and Lotty Twi ffn for prereading! Hope you all enjoy this as much as I had writing it.**

**Esme's Pov**

I was only sixteen when I'd first met Carlisle, but I was already married; an arranged marriage. Carlisle was the doctor who'd treated me for a broken leg my parents claimed I'd gotten from falling out of a tree; lies as usual. When I was twenty-two we'd met again when I was brought into the ER; my parents thought I was dead. I had tried to commit suicide because I'd just lost my first baby, a boy. Carlisle of course, knew better; he had heard my faint heart beat. Later that night he rescued me under only one condition: I was never to see my family again. I happily agreed.

Shortly after I joined Carlisle in the immortal life, we got married. Carlisle told me about the rules of the immortal life and the Volturi. He described what he called his "vegetarian lifestyle"; he didn't drink human blood. He also told me his background story about the darker times in his long life. When he finished explaining everything to me, he took me on my first hunt. He told me I was a natural.

My first year as a newborn wasn't what anyone had expected. Most newborns can't control their thirst and they rebel a lot but not me, I didn't want to drink from humans; so I opted for the vegetarian diet too. Yes I, Esme Cullen, was a vegetarian vampire, but I wasn't perfect. Who is, right? I had come close to falling off the wagon a few times but Carlisle always helped me to resist.

When I first met Edward, Carlisle's son, I automatically wanted to take him under my wing, so to speak, and become a mother figure to him. He, on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with me. He got tired of being with Carlisle and me, with Carlisle spending all his free time with me instead of with him. He was so jealous that he left the home he had come to know for the past few years to venture out on his own. I was devastated and Carlisle was too. I was worried that I drove him away but Carlisle assured me that I didn't and that he'd be back home in no time.

I still wasn't happy about Edward's decision, but to make Carlisle happy I let it go. Edward was only gone for a couple of months though, but it was what he did while he was away that did not sit well with Carlisle.

While he was away, Edward had killed humans. He didn't drain them but killed them nonetheless. Mostly bad people: murderers, woman beaters, child abusers, etc. He came home because his guilt was eating at him.

Carlisle accepted him back home but it took awhile before he trusted him again.

I, of course, welcomed Edward home with open arms. After all, he felt like my child too.

After Edward's return, Edward and I became closer. He would do anything I asked of him and things I didn't ask him, just to prove his loyalty, but nothing could take away the ache he had in his chest. No one could make the ache go away except the one person who had taken care of him for the past decades without asking for anything in return; his father, Carlisle. He needed his forgiveness. He wanted his father back, but Carlisle wasn't ready to forgive him; not yet anyway.

He apologized to Carlisle and begged for his forgiveness. It took Carlisle a long while, but he eventually forgave Edward, watching him like a hawk for the next decade.

He eventually earned the title Edward "The Golden Boy" Cullen.

A decade later Carlisle had brought home a young lady who looked to be in her early twenties. She looked to be battered and beaten pretty bad. Carlisle changed her that day. Three days later he explained everything to her like he did to Edward and me. It was me who took her on her first hunt.

Carlisle had informed Edward and me that her name was Rosalie. He explained to her that we call ourselves a family. He also told Edward and me his main intent on saving Rosalie's life. Edward, of course, wasn't too happy about it; he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Rosalie, on the other hand, had passed advances towards him but he never picked up on any of them.

As time carried on Rose, as she asked us to call her, and I became close through the fact that we both mourned for the loss of not being able to have children. Edward and Rose's relationship was getting better; they were at least speaking to each other although Rose had picked up a bit of a hostile thing towards Edward in return for him ignoring her advances.

Carlisle and my relationship was blossoming more and more with every day that passes and we showed each other continually. We talked about everything and he knew I've always wanted a big family. He felt bad for taking that away from me so he would shower me with expensive trips, jewelry, etc.

It wasn't until just over a decade later that I gained another daughter and son; Alice and Jasper. I welcomed them into the family with open arms but we were all weary around Jasper for a while due to his reputation. He was also very quiet and rough looking. Alice was the opposite. She was very chipper. She had short black spiky hair and although she was average in height, her features were very tiny.

It was Carlisle who informed us that Edward and Alice were mates. They did everything together; hunt, shop, watch movies, etc.

Shortly after Alice and Jasper joined our family, we found Emmett.

Emmett's history was different; frighteningly different.

Carlisle and I went on a week hunting trip to Memphis, Tennessee; deer were so much sweeter out there. One night while hunting we ran across it; a scent that we always tried to avoid; human blood.

The air was filled with growls and snarls, but somehow we heard a weak cry for help.

In true vampire speed we ran in search of the commotion. We were just a few feet away when we saw it; a bear mauling a boy. Carlisle ran over, in a blur, and killed the bear while I checked out the boy. He had what looked to be black hair and dimples. He would be perfect for Rosalie.

Carlisle walked over, picked up the boy, and we ran back to the motel at vampire speed.

He changed him that night. We waited three days and he woke up. Carlisle told him what happened, what we are, and the rules. Then he took him on his first hunt. Of course his favorite animal to hunt was bears.

We packed up our things and went home. We introduced him to the family. Rosalie and Emmett hit it off pretty well. They were a couple for a decade but split as friends. Rosalie said that Em always reminded her of her friend's child and that it was too weird to date him because she felt he was more like a brother than anything else.

All my children were very unique in their own ways.

Emmett was twenty-three years old but was a child in some ways. Don't get me wrong he would protect the family when it was necessary, but at heart he just wanted to goof off and play his video games. He won't back down from challenges either.

Jasper was sixteen in human years but extremely smart for his age; even for a vampire. He loved history but never liked talking about his own. He was also an empath.

Rosalie was twenty-two in human years and was very beautiful but vain. Of course all vampires are beautiful as vampirism enhances beauty, but she was breathtaking even by vampire standards.

Alice was twenty in human years and very bouncy. She was a shopaholic and a seer. She could see the future. She would never let us wear the same thing over and over again.

Edward was seventeen in human years and very quiet. He loved to challenge Emmett to anything. He can also read your mind. Alice on the other hand could block him out by just thinking something hideous.

Carlisle was twenty-five in human years and a doctor. He loved helping people no matter who they are. He used his enhanced vampire abilities for the greater good of mankind.

Over the next few decades we've traveled and lived all over the world. We ended up in Las Vegas, NV. It wasn't overcast like we're used to but it did rain a lot here and they had a great hospital for Carlisle to work in. The school was also great so the kids went to school there; they didn't care for it but we had explained to them that we had to blend in. The cover story was they were our adoptive kids because I couldn't have children. Jasper and Rosalie pretended to be twins but with Jasper's accent we had to pretend that they were separated and Jasper ended up in Texas before his foster parents passed away and he made his way back to his sister and into their home. That worked.

We eventually made it back here to Forks, WA.

When we first got back we had a meeting with the wolf elders to find out if the treaty was still intact and to inform them of our newest members of the family. The treaty was still intact and although they were wary of the new members, said we could stay as long as the humans weren't being harmed. We assured them.

It was over the next few days that we had our "kids" all set up ready to go to school.

The day arrived; first day of school. They left for school so I went hunting. I usually hunted with Carlisle but he was up in his study and I didn't want to bother him. I took down a pack of deer then went home. The kids weren't due home for another couple of hours so I went to the study to read while Carlisle worked.

While reading I thought about how our life has turned out. Carlisle had a wonderful job working at the local hospital, I don't work outside of the house but I am a designer, and the kids have school. I was happy Edward and Alice found each other; I still can't help but worry about my other three children. They seem happy but they're alone; they have no mate.

Time passed by quickly and the kids arrived home. Edward and Alice went to their room, Emmett went to the couch to play the play station, Jasper went to his room, and Rosalie went to the laptop.

One day, halfway through our second year in Forks, when Edward didn't come home from school. Carlisle and I had gone hunting and came home to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Carlisle and Esme,_

_I know you'll be distraught but I had to leave town. I'm not sure when I will be back. Alice will explain everything when she gets home. Please forgive me for not telling you Bye, but I'm not myself at this time! Just know that I do care about you both! Don't worry about me I'll be alright._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Edward_

When the kids got home we had a family meeting. We showed them the note as Alice told us about her vision and what happened at school.

Alice said that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will find their mates soon.

While at lunch Edward had seen someone that looks like an old relative of his and it has him confused so he had to leave to get his mind straight and figure it out for himself.

It was upsetting for him to leave but we understand what has happened so we let it go for now.

It wasn't long until a day came when Jasper was the only one to walk in the door after school. The other kids apparently went to the mountains to hunt. Jasper seemed on edge which was not really unusual for him but he was so upset that he couldn't control his gift and he was projecting which had me concerned.

I sat next to him on the couch and asked him about it.

Alice had told him about a vision she had today. The girl that is supposed to be his mate is human. Jasper is afraid to get too close to her; afraid he'll lose control. Em, Rose, and Alice walked in while we were talking and Alice had informed him that he is worrying for nothing. She seen the outcome of the first meeting. According to that vision Jasper and the girl hit it off pretty well and he's in control.

The next day when the kids came home from school Jasper was in a better mood. He met the human that supposed to be his mate and he didn't lose control. Her name is Bella Swan.

Emmett is telling us that he had met a young lady by the name of Zandra Lynn. She is the one that is supposed to be related to my Edward somehow. She is also best friends with Bella Swan.

Alice had informed us that she had invited both girls over for dinner tonight so her and Rose are going shopping for groceries. After they left Emmett decided to watch TV. Jasper and Carlisle went to get ready. I sat next to Emmett watching TV and talking about Zandra.

He really likes her but afraid to take that step. I just told him to take it a step at a time, get to know each other, and when the time is right tell her who and what he is, about his life, and her being his mate.

Rose and Alice arrived home with the groceries and put everything away then Emmett and Jasper started on dinner. Carlisle, Rose, Alice, and I had offered to help but they refused to let us. Carlisle went to his study and us girls decided to straighten up the house then go hunting. When our thirsts were quenched we went back to the house.

Jasper and Emmett were ready by the time we got home so we went and got ready ourselves. Jasper was in a black suit and Emmett in a white one. I had on a simple black strapless dress with a small gather at the waist. Rosalie had on a 60's style off the shoulders black dress with wide sleeves and a short hemline. Alice had on a fitted black dress with a see-through top over it and slits running up the arms to show off a hint of skin.

When Rose and Alice finished they left to get the humans. Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch playing games and I went to go get Carlisle.

When I got to the study he was on the phone with Edward so I sat on the couch waiting for him.

He hung up and we went down stairs as Alice and Rosalie walked in tailed by the humans. Alice introduced the girls to us and sat on the couch.

Zandra had on a fitted white minidress with sheer sleeves that flare out and Bella had on a black miniskirt with a brown belt , the black t-shirt littered up the left side with cut out grey flowers.

Zandra and Bella, surprisingly, weren't nervous or scared like most humans. Jasper and Emmett on the other hand were a bit nervous.

I lead everyone to the dining room table and served the food. We ate as we talked and got to know the girls. Bella was from Arizona and loved to read. She loved history and loved to write. Zandra was from Chicago and loved sports. She loved to play games and goof around. She loved to write like Bella but hated reading.

We finished dinner and ate ice cream for dessert then us girls cleaned up as the guys went to set up the living room for movie night.


End file.
